


Dust-Covered Memories

by onyxfyrefly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxfyrefly/pseuds/onyxfyrefly
Summary: While digging through old boxes in his basement Tony finds something that will, hopefully, change his life forever.





	Dust-Covered Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I should be studying but this little plot bunny latched on and wouldn't let go. It's pure fluff so enjoy!
> 
> And as always I'm going to beg for comments and kudos.

“This place gives me the creeps.” 

Loki rolled his eyes as he followed Tony down the rickety staircase. The beam of his flashlight bounced across the walls and illuminated the specks of dust floating through the air. “Please, Stark. It’s just a basement. In fact it’s _your_ basement.”

“Hey, I haven’t been down here in like fifteen years. Who knows what could be lurking down here?”

A wicked smile spread across Loki’s lips. Tony, who was leading the way, was unfortunately able to see it. “Very true. There could be a multitude of creatures inhabiting this space. Rats, feral animals or maybe big fat spiders that are just waiting for the ideal moment to slip beneath your clothing before sinking their fangs into your skin.” Loki ran a finger down Tony’s spine and cackled when the inventor shrieked and nearly flew down the final few steps.

“You’re a dick.”

“You love me.”

“Maybe,” Tony mumbled while messing with the fuse box. After a moment the space was filled with a weak light. “Damn, I forgot how much crap was down here.”

Loki looked over the stacks of boxes and immediately regretted allowing Tony to talk him into this venture. Apparently there was some paperwork from Howard’s office that had accidentally shoved into a box instead of being filed when his office was being cleaned out after his death. The board of directors was insisting on an original copy for some asinine reason and it was up to Tony to hunt it down.

“What is all of this?” asked Loki while blowing the dust off of a box. Instead of a label there was a mathematical formula scribbled across the cardboard. 

Tony glanced at the box and dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “Those are old car magazines.”

“How can you tell?”

“Because that’s the formula Howard used to recalibrate an engine.” He glanced around at the mess hopelessly. “He was always afraid that someone would break in and steal his stuff so he used codes and formulas when labeling things.”

“Even junk?”

“Even junk.”

Pulling the hair tie from his wrist, Loki pulled his hair into a tight ponytail. “I doubt I’ll be able to figure out any of these so if you want to translate I’ll start sorting.”

The two worked for hours digging through boxes and making piles of what to keep and what to give away. The ‘trash’ pile was growing larger and larger with each box and as the hours crawled by Tony’s heart began to sink; they were never going to find anything in this mess.

“Oh, we are definitely keeping this.” Tony wandered over where Loki was sitting on a lawn chair which looked to be on the verge of collapse and felt his cheeks burn.

“Where on earth did you find that?”

Loki flipped through the photo album and nodded at a half-empty box. “It was shoved between some of your dad’s old yearbooks and awards from school.” He leaned closer to a particular picture and chuckled. “You have always had a sweet tooth, haven’t you?”

Tony took the album from him and against his will a soft smile spread across his lips. In the picture two year old Tony had found a way to climb onto the kitchen counter and had taken the liberty of “sampling” his mother’s brownies. When Maria had walked into the kitchen little Tony was revved up on sugar and covered with chocolate frosting. Instead of getting angry she had taken the picture and admonished Tony while attempting to wash chocolate out of his hair. That was back when times were good. Before cancer had eaten her alive and his father had fallen into a bottle they had been a family. Tony had no idea that there were any candid pictures of the family but the album held dozens and he resolved to go through and memorize each one.

He placed the album on a step so they wouldn’t forget it and grabbed Loki’s hand, pulling him out of the chair. “Come on, we need to find those documents. We can relive my embarrassing childhood later.”

The day was slipping away and Tony was beginning to despair when he finally found a box that could be promising. He quickly dug through the mess of documents and sighed when his fingers closed around the item he had been searching for.

“Loki, can you grab that box on the second shelf? I think I recognize it.”

The lanky young man did as was asked but when he turned around he dropped the box in shock, ignoring the sound of glass breaking. Tony was on one knee with a black velvet box in his hand, the simple gold band gleaming in the dull light. “Tony…what…?” He stopped in an attempt to make his voice work. “Is that your father’s ring?”

Tony nodded, sadness flashing through his eyes. “Yes. When mom died he stopped wearing it but before that, even before me, he found someone to love and to build a life with. I want that with you, Loki. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone before. I want to spend the rest of my days at your side and someday I want someone to go through our basement and see all of the memories that we created together.” His voice was shaking and he took a slow breath. “Loki, will you marry me?”

The green eyes of his love were open wide and were filled with unshed tears. After a beat he smiled and pulled Tony to his feet. “There never were any documents to find, were there?” 

The color drained from Tony’s face. “Ummm…no.”

Loki nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment before placing his hands on Tony’s shoulders and staring into the wide brown eyes. “Even though you made me spend my day off digging through boxes and getting covered with god knows what just because you were too impatient to dig that damn ring out on your own…yes, yes I will marry you.”

Tony whooped and pulled Loki down for a kiss that tasted of dust and old memories but he didn’t care. His hands shook when he slid the ring onto the pale hand and even though it was too big it looked as though it was made for Loki. 

“You need a ring too.”

“We’ll buy one,” replied Tony while stealing another kiss.

Loki pulled back and ducked his head shyly. “Do…do you think you could help me design one in your lab? Then we would have old memories and new ones as well.”

Tony looked so besotted that it was almost comical. “Of course. But first we need to celebrate!”

He pulled Loki into a kiss that was anything but chaste and Loki pulled away with a laugh. “First we take a shower then we can celebrate all you like.”

“We can always celebrate _in_ the shower,” replied the engineer with a grin.

“You’re insatiable.”

“That’s why you love me.”

Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed the album before turning towards Tony once more. “Yes, I do love you.” He kissed Tony once more and glanced down at his ring. “Now come on, you promised me a shower.”

Tony nearly broke something in his haste to get up the stairs while dragging a laughing Loki behind him. The basement was an even bigger mess now but Tony didn’t care, right now there were new memories to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget that comments are life. It just takes a second and I promise that I don't bite...hard. ;-)
> 
> I'm on a writing kick so feel free to send me a prompt on Tumblr @onyxfyrefly


End file.
